


this moment's silence

by clungtothehomily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Childhood Trauma, Death Eaters, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Homophobia, M/M, Multiple Relationships, Not Canon Compliant, Physical Abuse, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Parents, Psychological Trauma, Recreational Drug Use, Sad, Second War with Voldemort, Sex doesn't solve problems, Sexual Abuse, Slight Smut, Slow Burn, Trauma, Triwizard Tournament, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Smoking, brief flirtation, getting over trauma, i mean slow slow burn, nothing graphic, the main oc has multiple relationships before final relationship, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clungtothehomily/pseuds/clungtothehomily
Summary: A story in which Sirius Black's daughter, Lyra Andromeda Black, must learn to navigate the wizarding world, as well as her own. Raised by the Malfoys since her father's unfortunate imprisonment, she has attended Beauxbatons for her first two years of schooling. After her father breaks free from Azkaban, the Malfoys decided to move her to Hogwarts for increased safety. Things don't always go as planned, and Lyra has to figure herself our through friendships, failure, love- all while a war is waging on.Starts in Harry (and Lyra's!) third year, and will continue through to after the war. I have no clue exactly how long this fic will be, but I'm guessing it will be lengthy!i luv u.SPOTIFY PLAYLIST!! [ updated with the story :) ]https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LczDLVCHWfREC22Yymn8h
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Nymphadora Tonks/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	1. prologue: "when stunted hand earns place with man by mere monstrosity"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not like, nor do I approve of anything the Malfoys stand for. The story is written in the third person perspective, but you still see everything through Lyra’s thoughts, feelings, and dialogue. As her perspective on the Malfoy family changes, and she begins to discover the truth about their true nature, the perspective in which they are seen within the story as a whole will change. The reader experiences this through Lyra’s experiences and convictions specifically, meaning things will be skewed at the beginning, but the truth discovered and developed as the story is. I do not support the Malfoys OR Death Eaters in any way, whatsoever.
> 
> Please DO NOT romanticize anything having to do with Draco or Tom Felton on my page. I do not like Draco as a character, and I do not like the way people fetishize him, as he is a literal CHILD. I do not stand by any of the disgusting views shared by jkr and Felton either. Homophobia/transphobia/racism/antisemitism is NOT to be tolerated on my content or elsewhere.
> 
> Continuing on, there will be mlm and wlw content within this fic. Do not be homophobic or transphobic on ANYTHING having to do with my content, or at all. DO NOT fefetishizehese relationships, as they are just that. Queer relationships are so much more than sex, just as straight relationships are. (coming from a queer woman) I am disgusted by the way the fandom fefetishizesueer relationships *ESPECIALLY WOLFSTAR* (which is presented in this fic) and I will not stand for that on my content. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and be a decent human being. Educate yourself on current issues and issues of the past. Every day we should strive to be better not only as individuals, but as a community. 
> 
> ENJOY!! i luv u.

Malfoy Manor, August 1993

“Narcissa,” Lucius spoke to his wife quietly, but his voice was anything but soft. The girl may not have been his blood, but he cared for her still, in the same unconventional way he cared for his son. It couldn’t quite be called love, but he still wanted to look out for her best interests.”It is as we suspected.”

“Have you spoken to Albus yet?” she replied, her voice shaking. She loved the girl like a daughter, and to Narcissa, she was a daughter. Yes, she was the child of her traitorous cousin, but she raised the girl as her own, and that’s got to count for something, hasn’t it? “About her transfer to Hogwarts?”

“He says he’s willing to make an exception for her safety,” Lucius nodded, and his wife breathed out a sigh of relief. “But are you sure you want her there? Hogwarts will be the first stop on Black’s itinerary.”   
“It’s the safest place,” Narcissa spoke quietly, as if trying to reassure herself that the words coming from her own mouth were the truth. “I’m sure of it.”


	2. "you soon find you have two choices, i learned the voices died with me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lyra's first day at hoggies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if there's too many commas. my english teacher told me to stop. i can't. i'm comma-frenzy, a comma fanatic- if you will. if something feels wrong, i put a comma. even if the comma shouldn't be there. i should just marry a comma, honestly. i probably misused commas in every single one of those sentences. 
> 
> comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! (please don't be mean lmao) and no negativity or hate of any kind is tolerated on this page!! 
> 
> i luv u.

Lyra walked out of the large fireplace in Albus Dumbledore’s office without a calm bone in her body. Truthfully, she didn’t want to attend Hogwarts, and she didn’t see why she had to. Would being in France not be safer? Her father wouldn’t know that she attended Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts, and she thought it’d be much better to remove herself from the situation entirely. Yet, it wasn’t her decision to make.

She sat beside her aunt in one of the plush chairs opposite the Professor’s desk, and took a deep breath in one last attempt to settle her ever growing nerves. It didn’t seem to work.

“Hello, Miss Black,” the older man smiled warmly at the girl, peering over the rims of his half-moon spectacles. “I understand you’re hesitant to join us here at Hogwarts, but I assure you that it’s the best move to be made here.” 

“It’s all going to work out, my darling,” Narcissa shot her a reassuring smile. She could only hope that the smile she sent back looked genuine. 

“Thank you, Professor,” she managed to say, pushing her own wishes aside for her safety. 

“Yes, yes, there will be time for formalities later,” the man chuckled, standing from his seat and walking towards a box in the corner of the room. “As for now, let’s get you sorted.”

\------------

No one was surprised when the girl was placed into Gryffindor. In fact, they assured her that it didn’t change things. The majority of the Dark Lord’s followers agreed that Walburga and Orion went wrong when they punished Sirius for his sorting. They all believed that having a Gryffindor among their ranks would be incredibly beneficial to their cause, especially now that Harry Potter would be in the same year. 

Narcissa left with a smiling, but somber, goodbye, much like she did every year the children would go off to school. Only a few moments later, a rather stern looking woman in a pointed hat came to collect her. 

“I’m Professor McGonagall,” the woman introduced herself. “I will be your head of house while you’re here.” 

“Lyra Black,” she offered back, determined to present herself in such a way that her insecurities about being at a new school and in a different house than her cousin and all of the people she knew would appear nonexistent. 

“Yes, I’m well aware,” McGonagall smiled back. “I only hope you’ll be alright with your sorting. I know how your family is about Gryffindors.” 

“Yes, well,” Lyra swallowed the lump that began to swell in her throat. “They don’t seem to mind.” 

“Wonderful,” the Professor grinned, “now, follow me to the Great Hall, the feast will begin soon.”

\------------

McGonagall led Lyra into the Great Hall just as Dumbledore was finishing up his welcome speech. 

“Ah, yes!” she heard the headmaster’s voice ring out. “I have the pleasure to introduce you to our newest third year Gryffindor, Miss Lyra Black!” Scattered noises of confusion and applause rang through the room. Still, Lyra held her head high and let Professor McGonagall lead her to where the other third year students were sitting at the Gryffindor table. With a brief nod of acknowledgement to the rest of the hall, she sat across from a redheaded boy, who was looking at her with both wonder and confusion. It seemed all of the boys were. 

“Now!” Dumbledore spoke again. “There will be time for introductions later. Until then, tuck in!” With that, all of the platters on the long tables were magically filled to brim with a plethora of food. Lyra however, could not find it in herself to eat, her appetite completely gone. 

“So,” a bushy haired girl that sat next to the redhead spoke up. “I’m Hermione, it’s nice to meet you!”

“Oh,” Lyra was pleasantly surprised. She thought her surname and upbringing would turn every single one of her housemates against her. “Hello!” 

“Where did you transfer from?” the redhead boy cut in, immediately enamored.   
“Ronald!” Hermione scolded her friend, “That is entirely uncalled for, honestly!”   
“It’s quite alright,” Lyra shot the boy a friendly smile. “I attended Beauxbatons for my first and second years.”

“So why are you at Hogwarts now?” a third student spoke up, this time a boy with messy hair and striking green eyes. Immediately, she caught sight of the scar on his forehead and recognized him as Harry Potter. Knowing what unwanted attention was like however, she decided not to mention it. “If you were there before, I mean.”

“Oh,” Lyra laughed nervously, not really wanting to tell everyone the real reason. But she knew they’d all figure out eventually, and saw no purpose in lying. “Well, my father just escaped Azkaban,” the three flinched at the reference to Sirius. “And my aunt and uncle thought it best if I was nearby, y’know, just in case.” The three looked as if they didn’t know how to respond so she looked directly at Harry and smiled, “I didn’t catch your name by the way.” 

He smiled to himself softly, obviously not used to making friends the normal way, being The Chosen One and all. “Oh, er- Harry. Harry Potter.” 

Lyra laughed to herself, a melodic sound that turned the heads of the students that sat around her. “I thought you looked familiar.” She saw the smile on his face slowly turn down. “Draco won’t bloody shut up about you over the summer! It’s always ‘Potter, this!’ and ‘Potter, that!” Insufferable, really.” Hermione started giggling, trying to stifle the noise with her hands, and Harry snorted with laughter, not expecting what she had just said. 

“How do you know Malfoy?” Ron questioned through a mouthful of chicken. “Right git, that one is.” 

“Ron!” Hermione scolded once again. 

“Oh no, Ron is definitely right,” Lyra rolled her eyes. “I love my cousin dearly, but he is not a pleasant person.”

“Oh,” Harry said politely, obviously brewing with questions. “So if your dad is in Azkaban, were you raised by your mother?” 

“Harry!” Hermione blushed, obviously embarrassed by her friends. “Not you too!” 

“It’s fine, really,” Lyra shook her head playfully, drawing attention to her once again. It seemed everyone wanted to know her backstory. “I was raised by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, alongside Draco.” 

“Does that mean you’re a Death Eater!?” a boy that sat beside Harry piped up.   
“Seamus!” Harry scolded the boy this time. “What the hell?!” 

“No,” Lyra said somberly. “And quite frankly, all of that pureblood nonsense is bloody bullshit!” She shook her head, glancing around to make sure no one at the Slytherin table heard her. “Don’t let my family know I said that though, I can’t afford to be disowned just yet. I’d like to give it a couple of years first.” 

Everyone seemed to like the way she found humor in her horrible situation, and it would be impossible to deny that the girl had an utterly magnetic aura. Throughout the night, she became more and more popular with the Gryffindors she would now go as far as to call her friends. However, she couldn’t help but notice a straggly-looking professor glancing at her every once in a while, a look of sadness and betrayal written across his face every time his eyes gazed upon her. Once, she was brazen enough to meet his eyes, and his look immediately softened. As soon as he caught himself however, he immediately ripped his eyes away from the girl and hurriedly joined whatever conversation was carrying on around him. This would certainly be an eventful year. 

\------------

That night, after everyone had left the common room, Lyra and Hermione sat alone in front of the roaring fireplace. They sat in peaceful silence for a few minutes before Hermione suddenly spoke up. 

“You’re part Veela, aren’t you?” 

Lyra was taken aback by this. “I mean,” she began. “Yes, I am.” 

“I knew it!” Hermione grinned triumphantly. 

“I’m not like- using any magic to seduce the boys here though. I’m not into that.”   
“Oh I knew that!” Hermione quickly recovered. “It’s just so obvious! The way the boys’ eyes were on you the whole night, everyone’s heads turned every time you laughed for Godric’s sake!”

“Okay, fine, fine,” Lyra giggled to herself. “I suppose it is quite obvious. But! It’s from my mother, and I’ve never met the woman so I don’t exactly know how this works. But, I would never intentionally take advantage of someone, I can promise you that.” 

“What do you mean you’ve never met your mother?” Hermione questioned. 

“Oh well, I’ve lived with the Malfoys for as long as I can remember. I only lived with my father for a little over a year before he went batshit, and apparently he wasn’t even with my mother then!’ 

“That’s utterly dreadful!” Hermione exclaimed. 

“Quite,” Lyra hummed in agreement. “However, I’ve been dealt a very fortunate hand and I cannot be willing to put that at stake yet. There’s a bigger game to be played here.” 

“I suppose there is,” Hermione spoke quietly, knowing exactly what her new friend was referencing. There was a war brewing just beneath them and Lyra couldn’t jeprodise her family’s trust. Especially if she planned to be fighting for the other side. 

“Well,” Lyra spoke quietly, the faintest outline of a small smile lingering on her lips still. “I’m certainly exhausted, shall we retire to bed?”

“We shall,” Hermione responded with a smile of her own, gazing upon Lyra with a newfound sense of admiration. With that, the two girls walked up the stairs to the dormitories together, a contented silence hanging between them.


	3. "here's the thing, i can't do anything right. try as i absolutely, totally might"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chickin pony and remus lupin

The next day, the Gryffindors had all of their classes with the Slytherins. She couldn’t decide if this was a blessing or a curse. Especially, when the day came to Care for Magical Creatures. Upon arriving with a girl in their year, Lavender Brown, she saw that Draco was already back to tormenting Harry. 

“Dementor! Dementor!” she heard him shout, before he and his friends began to shriek of laughter. 

“That isn’t very becoming of you, Draco,” Lyra said calmly as she approached his group of hysterical friends. “Maybe learn to be a bit more creative with your teasing, yes?” Upon seeing one of his mates, Blaise Zabini if she remembered correctly, looking at her with total admiration, she shot him a wink before walking over to join the rest of her housemates.

“Lyra,” Draco said cooly, walking over to the girl and dragging her over to where he and his friends stood. “Don’t associate yourself with that type. You don’t want to be lowered to their filth.” 

“Oh hush, Draco,” she replied with a roll of her eyes, catching the gaze of Blaise Zabini on her once again. “Excuse me for not being an absolute git to everyone I think isn’t perfect!”

“Now, quiet down chil’d’rn!” Hagrid’s voice rang out, as he stepped forward with a hippogriff following closely behind him. After explaining the proper instructions to approaching such a creature, the man asked for volunteers. Naturally everyone stepped back, except for Harry, who didn’t share the same train of thought.

“Ahhh ‘Harry!” Hagrid smiled, and Lyra decided she was quite fond of the man already. “Come on up!” 

Unsurprisingly, Harry executed it perfectly, even going for a short ride on Buckbeak’s back. However, Draco got a bit too cocky when he decided he could do it better. And as expected, he could not. He was knocked to the ground within seconds, flailing under the creature as it reared up, before being drawn away by Hagrid once again.

“It’s killed me!” the boy wailed. “It’s killed me!”

Most of his classmates were doubled over in laughter, and Lyra had to cover her face with her hand to conceal her own amused smile. 

“My father will hear about this!” Draco complained when Hagrid helped him up, after Hermione insisted they take him to Madam Pomfrey. “Oh, you’re gonna regret this! You and your bloody chicken!”

\------------

When Lyra found out that Defense Against the Dark Arts was with the shabby professor that kept stealing looks at her during meals, she was less than pleased. He, with an utter lack of eloquence, creeped her out. He was, however, as she would soon learn, a wonderful teacher. 

They all sat in his classroom for a few minutes before a few people started to complain. 

“This dung brain can’t even show up to class on time,” she heard Draco mutter to Vincint Crabbe from where he was standing next to her. 

“And you can’t handle a chicken scratch so…” she muttered back, only loud enough for the group around her to hear. This caused Zabini to snort in laughter, gaining the attention of the rest of the students in the room. Lyra only smiled sweetly. 

Soon enough, the topic of discussion was switched over to a recent sighting of Sirius Black, not too far away. Lyra felt a chill run through her, as well as the pitiful gazes that were cast her way. 

“Oh stop looking at me like that!” She finally said, causing eyes to either shift towards or away from her. “I’m a big girl, I can handle myself.”

“Right you are, Miss Black,” the new professor said as he walked in, late. “But can you handle yourself against what is in that cupboard?” he asked, pointing towards the locked wardrobe that stood in the front of the room. “Anyone want to venture a guess as to what it holds?”

“That’s a boggart, that is,” Dean spoke up. 

“Very good, Mr. Thomas!” the professor exclaimed. “Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?” 

“No one knows, sir,” Hermione said next, out of breath and startling Lyra. When had she arrived?

“When did she get here?” Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry, voicing exactly what Lyra, and it appeared Harry as well, were thinking. 

“Boggarts are shape-shifters,” Hermione continued. “They take the shape of whatever that particular person feels most. That’s what makes them so…” 

“Terrifying, yes, yes, yes,” the professor completed her sentence before she got the chance to, obviously yearning to go on with the lesson. “Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel boggarts. Let’s practice it now,” as everyone instinctively drew their wands, and he shook his head. “Without wands, please! Now after me, ‘riddikulus!’”

The class chanted back, “riddikulus!”

“Very good!” the professor, who Lyra still did not know the name of, cheered back. “Now, a little louder and very clear. Listen, ‘riddikulus!’”

Once again, a chorus of, “riddikulus!” could be heard. 

“This class is ridiculous,” Draco shook his head. 

“Shut it, Malfoy,” Lyra chuckled. 

“Make me, Black,” Draco teased back, catching the ever-watchful eye of the still-unnamed professor. 

As class went on, everyone seemed to successfully banish their boggarts. Neville Longbottom’s turned from Professor Snape, to the same man wearing his grandmother’s clothes. Ron’s was a spider in roller skates, and so forth. Finally, when it got to Harry, things went awry. A dementor appeared in front of him, and the class felt a violent chill. Lyra could hear faint screams of regret, a eerily familiar voice begging for someone to not take her away. When she shook her head to clear her thoughts, the professor had stepped in front of Harry and the boggart took the shape of a full moon. She remembered thinking at the time, how peculiar that was, who on Earth would be afraid of the moon? As class wrapped up, and the man apologized, he called out one last thing to the class. 

“Miss Black,” he said, gaining her attention. “Can you stay behind for just a moment?”

“I-” she began, but decided to entertain him. Maybe she’d get some answers from the mysterious man. “Yes of course.” She turned to face her cousin, who was looking at the man skeptically, “you lot go on Draco, I’ll catch up.” 

“I doubt you remember me,” the man said once they had taken a seat on either side of a desk he quickly conjured up. 

“Not to be rude sir,” Lyra grimaced from embarrassment. “But I haven’t even a clue about what your name is.” 

“Yes, well, I don’t know what I expected from the Malfoys,” he smiled sadly. “I’m sorry to say that you once knew me very well.”

“And how is that?” 

“Lyra,” he took a deep breath. “What did you hear when Harry’s boggart transformed?” 

“Excuse me?!” she fired back, not knowing how he knew she heard anything at all. Everyone else seemed completely unphased by the entire encounter. 

“You looked utterly horrified, and that’s the only logical conclusion.” He explained. “Dementors, real or transfigured, tend to bring out the worst memory one holds in their mind. Whether they know it is there or not.” 

She didn’t know what it was, but something in her told Lyra to tell the truth. So, that’s what she did. “Well…” she began, “It was a man’s voice, and it seemed uncannily familiar. He was screaming, pleading, no- begging, for someone not to take me away.” 

“Do you have any clue who this man may be?” the man asked. 

“Well at first I assumed it was Lucius or my father but…. that can’t be right,” she thought to herself. “Merlin’s beard! It was you!?” she suddenly exclaimed. 

“Yes, it was,” he looked pained as he spoke, as if remembering something truly horrible. He probably was. 

“I- how is that possible? I don’t even know your name?!” 

“Well, Miss Black, I, Remus Lupin, officially invite you to have tea with me in my office tonight after dinner. What do you say?” 

Lyra wanted to say no, she was confused, scared even. But something in her told her to say yes. Somehow, she knew she had to. And Lyra was nothing, if not someone who acted on instinct alone. “Yes,” she responded through a tight-lipped smile. “I’d love to.” 

\------------

“What’d Lupin want after Dark Arts?” Harry asked Lyra as they sat down for dinner. 

“He asked me to have tea with him after dinner,” she explained. “Apparently he was very close to my father.”

“And you accepted?” Hermione pressed, obviously skeptical. Professor Lupin seemed like a good man, but one could never really know at a moment's glance. 

“Hesitantly,” she confirmed. “I’ll let you guys know how it goes. Truthfully, I feel like something important is going to happ-” she began, but was cut off when she heard two voices from behind her. 

“Hello, Black!” they said cheerily, and when Lyra turned around in her seat, she saw to identical redheads staring down at her. 

“Oh bugger off!” Ron complained. “No need to go chasing after every girl on the grounds!” 

“Awh, Ickle-Ronniekins is jealous!” one of them said in a sing-songy voice, and Lyra immediately spotted a difference between the two. Their eyes. Once she figured out which was which, she could tell them apart easily. 

“Oh shut it, George!” Ron huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Never,” the boy, named George she now knew, spoke with a mischievous smile painted on his face. He turned back to Lyra and both boys looked at her with an eerily similar expression. “My brother Fred and I just wanted to welcome you to Hoggies!” 

“We do hope things go splendid, and we’d like to offer you a top notch Weasley&Weasley tour of the premises!” Fred spoke, and winked at the girl, in what he thought was a sly move.

“Well thank you gentlemen,” Lyra laughed, a melodious sound that always turned heads. “However, I’m a busy woman. I’ve places to be! I might have to take you up on that offer another time then, huh?” She stood up and waved goodbye to her new friends with a kind smile. She turned around to shoot one last wink at Fred, in a much classier way than he did originally, mind you. With that, she made her way up to Lupin’s office. 

\------------

“So,” Professor Lupin began after they both sat at the cushy chairs on either side of his desk and the tea was poured. “Do you remember anything from before you went to live with the Malfoys?”

“There are blurry pieces,” she admitted. “Nothing fully coherent though.”

“That’s understandable,” he gave her a genuine smile, something truly heartwarming and real. “You were a baby after all.”

“Would you mind telling me about it?” she asked hesitantly, a nervous smile growing on her face as she fidgeted with the ring on her left index finger. 

“Of course,” he gave her a sad smile, fueled from years of happiness clouded by betrayal and despair. For what is worse than the only people you’ve ever loved being gone forever, for one reason or another?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family dRaMa  
> \- his chapter is rlly rlly short. sorry :( . i originally had more written but i had to incorporate it into the middle of the next chapter for continuity reasons.

“So you knew my father at school,” Lyra looked at the man skeptically, a grin still playing on her lips. Lupin turned out to be a lovely man, and she could think of nary a better place to spend her time in. “But I still haven’t the slightest clue of why it would be you begging for me to not be taken away?”

“I, er-” he went red in the face. “Well, your father and I… we were very, er- close.”

“I’ve picked up on that, obviously. I mean ‘the marauders?’ Please! How lame is that. I mean, Moony and Padfoot?! Wait… Moony and Padfoot… You’re Moony!”

“Yes, we’ve already established that,” Lupin scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, waiting for Lyra to pick up on the not-so-subtle hints he dropped. 

“No- I mean that Moony! I always remembered my dad being with someone called Moony. For some reason the name always stuck with me, but I always just assumed it was some eccentric girlfriend! But you’re Moony! You were dating my father!” 

Much to the older man’s surprise, Lyra did not seem accusatory or disgusted. She just seemed proud of herself that she had figured it out. 

“That doesn’t… I don’t know, bother you?” he asked hesitantly. 

She snorted in laughter, humorlessly, before saying, “I’m not a terrible person, despite the fact that most of my family are bigots. I’m glad to say I’m decent. It’s the bare minimum, really.”

“Oh, well,” he smiled to himself. “I’m glad.”

They talked for what seemed like forever, and neither of them seemed to want to glance at the clock. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Lyra spoke what had been on her mind since she came to the realization of her professor's former relationship with her father. 

“Professor, you must’ve really loved him, hmm?” her voice was quiet, and aching with everything that could’ve been. “If you were willing to keep me after everything that he had done..” 

“I did love him,” Lupin smiled wistfully. “I still do, and I don’t think I’ll ever stop. I hate him endlessly for what he did, but he’ll always be my first love. And I love you Lyra. I have since we found you on the goddamn doorstep, and based on your smile I’m guessing you know that story. But Lyra, I have thought about you everyday for the last twelve years. Even if you aren’t my blood, you’re my daughter. And please, call me Moony.” He glanced over at the clock before he continued speaking. 

“Now! Curfew is approaching incredibly quickly so I’d get a move on! And don’t forget that you’re welcome here anytime you like. My door is always open to you, my darling.” 

“Thank you,” Lyra smiled at him, teary eyed. He was her family, she knew it, even if she had just met him. She knew she once cared for him and she would again. So as she walked out she turned around and with one last smile said, “I love you too. Goodnight, Moony.” 

\------------

Lyra was in Professor Lupin’s office when the news broke. The two sat laughing, chattering on about Lyra’s recent endeavors with both Zabini and the Weasley boys. As time passed, the two became closer and closer. Lyra finally felt like he had a real sense of belonging. That belonging was with Remus. 

They both were quite startled when someone frantically rushed through the door, heaving a sigh of relief upon sighting the girl. “Oh, Miss Black! Thank Merlin you’re alright! We’ve been searching for you relentlessly!” McGongall huffed, thankful to see the girl well and with her Godfather, a man whom both women trusted very much. 

Her relief and slight terror however, instantly put the two within her audience on edge. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Lyra turned around to face the woman, sitting up much straighter in her chair. “What has happened?”

“Sirius Black has broken into the castle,” the Professor’s voice shook as she spoke, and the horrified look on the young girl’s face did absolutely nothing to ease her nerves. “He tried to get into the Gryffindor Common Room.” 

“He didn’t succeed, did he?” Lupin asked next, terrified for his Goddaughter, but also his old lover. Nothing would make all of those years go away, it would seem. Love didn’t fade away so easily, not even after over a decade. 

“He did not, and thank Godric for that!” McGonagall sighed to herself. “Now come, Lyra. Narcissa Malfoy is in Dumbledore’s office waiting for you.”

Lyra nodded and gathered her things before turning around to Lupin and embracing him tightly. “He’s not going to hurt me, is he, Moony?” she mumbled into his grey, patchwork suit jacket.

“He isn’t, kiddo,” he whispered to her, stroking her hair soothingly. “I’ll make sure of it.”  
With that, the girl reluctantly pulled away, and dried her eyes before turning around and following Professor McGonagall into the corridor. 

They arrived at Dumbledore’s office a few moments later and the password was quickly given. (This time it was ‘cauldron cakes.’) Narcissa and Draco Malfoy sat together, looking quite frightened. 

“Oh, my darling,” Narcissa stood as soon as she saw Lyra walk through the door. “Thank Merlin you’re alright!”

“I’m okay Narcissa,” Lyra mumbled into her aunt’s embrace, but she couldn’t quite stop herself from shaking. She wasn’t okay, she was terrified. 

“I knew having you close by would be for the best, my dear,” Narcissa continued. “Now we can make sure that Draco keeps an eye on you, and keeps you safe.” 

“I can do that just fine myself, thank you!” Lyra argued. She didn’t need her cousin’s watchful eye constantly looming over her, waiting expectantly for her next move. 

“I know you can, darling, but this man is insane, you must understand,” Narcissa looked conflicted, and Lyra hadn’t a single clue why. She learned only a short time later though, that things aren’t always as they seem to be; and people often know more than they let on. “If something happened to you, I simply would not know what to do with myself. You must promise me you’ll stay safe, and that you will not go looking for him, under any circumstances.” 

“I promise,” Lyra said shakily, although it was one she did not intend to keep. She needed answers, and somehow she would get them.


	5. "it takes a very special kind of glitch to make a monster out of something so kind"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets, hogsmede, quidditch, bUdDiNg rOmAnCe ????, and new friends

The next night, Lyra sat in the common room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They said their apologizes hours ago and they now sat in silence, although an awkward tension was filling the room. 

“We’ve told you all about our secret escapades and crazy adventures,” Harry began, an idea obviously in his mind. “How about you tell us something about yourself?”

“That’s an incredible idea, actually,” Lyra smiled, thinking about the things she had done in her thirteen years of life. “Well, I speak six-and-a-half languages,” she began with a slight giggle. “I’m relatively skilled in Occlumency- I’ve been learning since I was nine-” she took a breath and looked contemplative, debating if she should say her next words, “... and I’m an illegal animagus.”

“WHAT?!” the three shouted in tandem. 

“Yes,” Lyra laughed to herself, pleased that she was able to cause such a ripple. “People are usually very impressed by the first two, and- well no one but the three of you know the third.”

“Well what form do you take?” Hermione decided to ask, pushing away all of the other questions that lingered in her mind for the simplest ones they could think of. The others could be asked later. 

“Well,” Lyra ducked behind the wall of the girl’s dormitory staircases as she spoke. “Why don’t I show you?” After some brief shuffling of fabric and what sounded like scuttling feet, an elegant raven appeared from the archway. 

“A raven,” Harry smiled to himself, “fitting.” 

The girl flew around the room for a few minutes, before perching on Ronald’s shoulder and letting out a few ‘caws’ to appease her friends, before returning to the hallway to transform back. 

The rest of the night was spent in bliss. Stories and secrets were shared, and a bond was created between the four. What they didn’t notice, however, was a shaggy black dog sitting out on the lawn and watching them with a look of what could only be despair on his face. 

\------------

Things passed rather quickly, and before they knew it the second Hogsmede trip of the year was upon them. Lyra was going with Draco and his friends, although she did plan on sneaking off to the others at some point during the day. Eventually though, it was just her and Blaise Zabini left in The Three Broomsticks. The boy really was charming, and Lyra couldn’t deny that he was rather attractive. The two hit it off instantly. They were deep into a conversation about the importance of Divination in schools (Lyra found the subject incredible, but Blaise thought it completely useless), when they saw the door swing open all on it’s own. 

“What the hell was that?” Lyra asked Blaise, who looked equally as confused. 

“Should we check it out?” Blaise asked intently, wanting to seem brave in front of her. Just as she was about to, however, a group of angry looking Slytherin boys walked in. 

“You stay here and distract them,” she smiled slyly. “Don’t let Draco know I’m after someone, okay?”

“Uh- sure?” he asked, confused, as he thought the two had been getting along quite nicely. 

With a kiss on the other boy’s cheek, Lyra shoved on her coat and ran out the door. She followed the footprints that appeared to be stemming from nowhere, until eventually Harry unearthed himself from a heavy cloak when he thought himself to be on his lonesome. 

He sat, head in his hands, crying. Hermione and Ron were by his side only a few moments later. 

“He was my Godfather!” Harry retorted angrily. 

“Who, Harry?” Hermione asked her friend, her voice soft and comforting. 

“Sirius Black! He was their best friend, and he betrayed them!” 

Lyra let a few silent tears stream down her cheeks. “Harry, I-”

“Shut up!” he roared at her. “You don’t understand!”

“Don’t you think I do?” she yelled back, not even bothering to take pity on the boy. “He was my father! My parents may be alive but I’m as good as dead to them! At least you have people like the Weasleys who care about you!”

“Oh you’ve no room to talk!” Harry shot back, angrily. Ron and Hermione shared a nervous glance. “What, with your living in a cushy manor, surrounded by house elves to tend to every beck and call!” 

“I’m being raised to be a bride, Potter!” Lyra was hysterical, with anger and with tears. “I’m nothing more than a financial asset and business opportunity to them! Don’t you know how good it will look for them if they can take the outcast’s daughter and make her a blood-purist, married off to a Pucey or an Avery! Or better yet, a bloody Death Eater!” 

“Lyra, I-” Harry seemed to return to his senses, looking guiltily at her. 

“I don’t want to hear it,” she spat at him, turning on her heels and walking back towards the village. 

She spent the rest of the day with the Weasley twins, who she had to admit were wonderful company. She fully planned on returning to The Three Broomsticks to spend the time with Draco and his mates, but when she bumped into the two redheaded boys outside of Zonkos and they invited her along, she just couldn’t say no. 

“So,” Fred started, receiving a teasing glance from his brother. Lyra didn’t miss this and chuckled briefly to herself. “How are you enjoying Hogwarts thus far, Miss Black?” he asked with mock formality. 

To his glee, it seemed to amuse her as she went along with it. “I find it to be splendid Mr. Weasley,” she giggled. “Although, I do miss France greatly.” 

“Ron did mention you went to Beauxbatons before this!” George cut in, turning around and walking backwards so he’d be able to face the girl. “Does that mean you can speak French?”

“Oui je peux,” she repsonded as if it was second nature, “ainsi que l'allemand, le grec, l'italien, le latin et un peu de russe.”

“Uh-” Fred looked awestruck and Geroge appeared utterly impressed. “What does that mean?” they said in tandem. 

“It means yes,” Lyra giggled. “I can also speak German, Greek, Italian, Latin, and a bit of Russian.”

“Sorry if this is rude-” Fred began. 

“No you’re not,” George chortled. 

“He’s right, I’m not,” Fred threw his hands in the hair in feign-defeat, chuckling along with his brother. “But why do you know that many languages?”

“Well all of the children of the Sacred Twenty-Eight are required to learn at least a few,” Lyra explained. “It’s not a written rule, more of social expectations. I was just utterly bored as a child and went above and beyond.” 

“Okay, so what else can you do?” Fred asked innocently, utterly captivated by the girl. 

“Music, really,” she brushed a piece of hair out of her face shyly, not used to people actually caring about what she had to say. It was clear to her that Lucius Malfoy intended for her to be seen and not heard. It was the way things had to be, her father being who he was. “It’s my passion. I can play the piano, guitar, and violin. I sing too,” she added with a small smile on her face. “I really was a lonely kid.” 

“That’s bloody impressive!” George exclaimed with a grin on his face. 

“You think so,” Lyra giggled, blushing. 

“I really do,” Fred said gently, gazing at the girl with admiration. 

\------------

Lyra sat in the stands at her first quidditch game of the year. Something felt off, but she could not quite put her finger on it. The Gryffindor stands erupted in cheers as Harry caught sight of the snitch and flew higher and higher to reach it. Suddenly he caught sight of something and lost focus. Lyra turned to see what it was and saw a large black dog staring at the boy intently. He caught her eye and stood, his tail wagging behind him. She shook her head, convinced she must be imagining things. When she turned back around, she saw Harry hurting towards the ground. A dementor flying off. 

Lyra wasn’t in the infirmary when Harry woke up, she was with a group of Slytherins, sat spaced out by a tree in the courtyard. The girl was laid in Blaise Zabini’s lap and the boy was playing with her hair, the two of them having gotten quite close over the course of the year. 

“Will you get your hands off of my cousin?” Draco sneered, eyeing the two with dissatisfaction. 

Blaise only pulled the girl closer and intertwined his fingers further into her hair. “It appears to me like your cousin quite likes my hands on her,” he smirked at his friend. 

Lyra sighed and sat up, leaning her head against Blaise’s shoulder. “As much as I do enjoy it,” Lyra grinned cheekily, earning a glare from Draco, “I really must go check to see if Harry is alright.” 

“He’s got half the school looking after him,” Draco rolled his eyes. “Plus, I don’t understand why you continue to hang around them. Mother and Father would be furious, Ly.”

“Draco, please don’t,” Lyra began but Blaise cut her off by stroking his thumb across her lips. 

“C’mon Ly,” he purred. “We make much better company anyways.” 

“You don’t, actually,” she grumbled, but resigned to laying her head back in his lap. “But you’re lucky you’re so bloody comfortable.” 

She thought she saw Draco and Blaise share a look of accomplishment, but it was so fleeting she could not be sure. Half an hour later, she stood to return to the Gryffindor common room before dinner. 

“Let us walk you, Ly,” Blaise offered, giving her a hand to help her up. “We don’t know if the castle is yet secure. After Black’s break in, and all.”

“I’m meeting someone on the way,” she rolled her eyes, sighing in disbelief. “But even if I wasn’t, I am perfectly capable of walking on my own.” 

“Lyra, please,” Draco huffed, “do not be difficult. You know I made a promise to my mother. One I intend to keep, for my safety and for yours.” 

“Well if you’d like to ensure your safety,” she grinned playfully. “You’ll let me be.” with that, she turned and began to walk indoors. 

“Lyra, wait!” Blaise called after her, following behind. 

“See you at dinner, Dray!” she called back.  
\------------

When she heard the news, Lyra went into shock. As the commotion in the Gryffindor common room raged on around her, Lyra fell to the floor. Her breath was uneven and tears were streaming down her face. He had gotten into the boy’s dormitories. He had tried to kill Ron. Would he come after Harry next? Or would he come after her? Everything was so incredibly uncertain that she didn’t even notice when Ginny Weasley kneeled beside the shaking girl, taking her into a warm embrace. 

“Is this okay?” Ginny whispered to the girl, trying to mimic the things her mother did for her when she was upset.

“I- uh,” Lyra tried to steady out her breathing, but instead just fell into the younger girl’s embrace. “Yeah, it is.” 

After everything had calmed down, and the common room and dorms were thoroughly searched, Lyra sat on one of the plump couches with Ginny, drinking hot chocolate and staring intently into the fire. 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” she began, earning a confused look from the redhead. “For getting so worked up, I mean. It isn’t like me, and it was entirely embarrassing and unbecoming.” 

“Lyra, you’ve no need to apologize,” Ginny replied. “You don’t need to be sorry for how you feel. I know if I was in your shoes, I would be terrified.” 

“I am,” Lyra whispered, tracing the rim of her mug with the pad of her finger. “I’m so scared, Ginny.”

“You don’t show it,” Ginny smiled warmly. 

“Thanks,” Lyra shook her head, meeting the other girl’s eyes. “You’re incredibly kind, y’know? And much more personable than your brothers. 

“Why thank you,” Ginny giggled, getting along greatly with Lyra. The two of them immediately fit like pieces of a puzzle, and it felt fantastic. 

“Now, I am utterly exhausted and will be going up to bed to try to get some semblance of sleep,” Lyra grinned. “However, I immensely enjoy your company, and would love to spend more time with you. Would you like that?” 

“Ever so formal,” Ginny teased, “But, yes, I’d enjoy that. We can be friends.”

“Goodnight, Ginny,” Lyra gave her new friend a smile, a genuine one. 

“G’night, Ly,” Ginny returned it.


	6. "when you are young they assume you know nothing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bigger plans, revelations, jealousy, and pettigrew 
> 
> this chapter was gonna be so much longer but i decided to split it into two parts because my brain hurts. i'm tired. i need sleep. will i sleep? no.... but i need it.

The next morning, Lyra sat with Narcissa in McGonagall’s office. As soon as she heard word that Sirius had gotten in, she was at Hogwarts, demanding answers. 

“Lyra, you must stop associating yourself with the Potter boy,” Narcissa scolded. “It could get you killed!” 

  
“Narcissa, I may only be thirteen,” Lyra huffed, “But you and I both know there’s a bigger game to be played here. If I have to make a few risks to move us in the right direction, so be it.”

“I suppose you are right,” Narcissa reluctantly seceded. “However, I am not happy about it, and I told Minerva to keep a close watch on you. I trust you to make the right decisions.”

“Thank you, Cissy,” Lyra managed a small smile, “and I will try my best to stay out of harm’s way.”

“Good,” Narcissa smiled back, pulling the girl into an embrace. “I’ve raised you well.”

Lyra hummed in agreement, but something deep inside her couldn’t help but to think that there was nothing she disagreed with more in that moment.

\------------

When she approached Hermione, Ron, and Harry, they were arguing. Again. 

“Your bloody cat killed my rat!” Ron said pointedly, glaring at Hermione. 

“Crookshanks did no such thing,” Hermione shouted back. 

“Will you two shut up!” Harry yelled into their conversation, obviously frustrated. “I do not care about your stupid rat! And I don’t care about your stupid cat! I could’ve killed him! He was right there, and I missed my chance!”

“Well if you do get another chance,” Lyra interjected, catching the attention of the trio. “Be sure to invite me.”

  
“Hello, Lyra,” Harry shot her a sad and reluctant smile, though the stress was still obviously there. “How are you holding up?” 

“Ah well, one can never be perfect, can they?” she laughed, not wanting to put her troubled on the three of them, seeing as they had so much going on already. “Where are the three of you off to then?” 

“We’re going to visit Hagrid,” Hermione explained softly. “Find out about Buckbeak.”

  
“I am incredibly sorry about the whole ordeal,” Lyra bit her lip in frustration. She hated being tied to people who would do such terrible things to prove their superiority. “I just wish there was something I could do to rectify the situation.”

“We know you haven’t got anything to do with it,” Hermione smiled at the girl sadly. 

“And so does Hagrid!” Ron butted in, noting the sad look on everyone's faces. 

“Yes, well,” Lyra shook her head as to clear her thoughts before returning her usual nonchalant expression to her face. “I’m on my way to see Professor Lupin. Please give Hagrid my kind regards and best wishes.”

  
“Of course,” Harry grinned at her, and the three continued on towards Hagrid’s hut. 

\------------

Lyra was still in Remus’ classroom long after curfew, but neither the student nor the professor seemed to mind it much. 

“Shall we go on a walk?” Remus suggested. “No one will be out, and it would be nice to wander about the castle at night. I did it so often when I was your age.”

  
“That sounds wonderful Moony,” Lyra grinned back, taking the man’s arm when he offered it to her. They made it a couple of minutes without an interruption, when they suddenly heard voices down a dimly illuminated corridor.   
  


“Why you insolent little-” they heard Snape say as they approached. 

“Professor…?” Remus interrupted, an eyebrow raised, not bothering to let go of Lyra’s arm. 

“Well, well, Lupin,” Snape sneered at the man. “Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we? And with a young girl? Tsk, tsk.” 

Lyra did have to admit the two looked a bit sketchy, and even Harry looked confused. However, Lupin, as always, knew exactly what to say. 

“What is wrong with a man taking his Goddaughter on a stroll, hm?” he looked at Snape pointedly. “Harry,” he continued, turning to the boy. “You alright?” 

“That remains to be seen,” Snape answered for the boy, his tone bitter. “I've just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from Mr. Potter. Take a look, Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise.” 

Remus took the parchment from Snape’s hand, recognizing it immediately. Lyra didn’t understand for a moment, only seeing a rather grotesquely drawn picture of the black-haired Professor, a pair of potions beside him. Then it clicked. This was the infamous ‘Marauder’s Map’ she heard about in all of Lupin’s stories from his own days as a Hogwarts student. 

“Clearly,” Snape continued, his voice accusatory. He obviously recognized the map as well, often being the butt of the marauder’s jokes. “It’s full of dark magic.” 

“I seriously doubt that, Severus. It looks to me as if it merely insults anyone who tries to read it,” Remus rolled his eyes. “I suspect it's a Zonko product. Nevertheless, I shall pursue any hidden qualities it may possess. As you say, it's my area of expertise. Come, Harry,” he gestured for the boy to follow him and Lyra and the girl had to suppress a giggle. All except Harry knew exactly who created that map. 

They walked back to Lupin’s office in tense silence. Lyra could feel the anger radiating off of Remus as he clutched the map with fury. 

“I don't know how this map came to be in your possession, Harry, but I'm astounded that you didn't turn it in,” he said angrily, when they’d returned “ Did you ever stop to think that this- in the hands of Sirius Black- is a map to you?” Harry fell silent, and Lupin threw the map angrily onto his desk. 

“Your father didn't set much store by rules either. But he and your mother did give their lives to save yours. Gambling their sacrifice by walking about the castle unprotected, with a killer on the loose, strikes me as a poor way to repay them. I won't cover up for you again, Harry,” Remuys was angry, and Lyra could feel the sheer emotion dripping off of his words. He was so incredibly worried for Harry. 

“Professor. Just so you know, I don't think the map always works,” Harry said carefully, and a look of slight annoyance passed over Remus’ face. Lyra had to suppress a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. Remus looked utterly insulted, though Harry thought he was just angry. Which to be fair, he was. “Earlier, it showed someone in the castle. Someone I know to be dead.”

“And who would that be?” Remus asked, only half listening. 

“Peter Pettigrew.” 

The room went silent. Lyra glanced up at her Godfather, astounded. He looked just as, if not more, confused as she was. Harry however, looked at the man with sheer determination. 

“Very well. I'd like you to return to your dormitory now,” Lupin started up again, nonchalantly, looking back to the papers on his desk. “Oh, and Harry? Don’t take any detours,” he tapped the Marauder’s map with his quill. “I’ll know.” 

Harry nodded, turning to walk out of the room. As he neared the door he gestured for Lyra to come with him, but when she moved to leave, Lupin called out to them. 

“Lyra?” Remus looked at her in such a way that she knew the two of them needed to have a conversation. “Stay behind please. You can meet Mr. Potter in the common room.”

“Of course, Moony,” Lyra gently smiled at her Godfather, sitting back in the cushy red chair she had grown so accustomed to over the school term. 

Harry, looking even more confused (if that was possible), took the hint and left, probably hurrying to bed to avoid facing the wrath of Lupin once again. 

“What’s up, Moony?” she asked when the boy was definitely out of earshot. 

“I wanted you to know that whatever comes out of this, I will be here for you.”

  
“Thank you,” she smiled. “And the same to you, always.” 

“Seriously, Lyra, please,” Remus looked at her with such desperation. He was scared. He couldn’t protect her before, and she knew he needed to now- or he’d never forgive himself. “Come to me, if anything ever happens.” 

“I will, Moony,” she choked out, tears beginning to well in her eyes. “I promise.” 

He stood, and opened his arms to welcome the girl into an embrace, into which she gratefully melted into. 

“I love you, Moony,” she muttered into the soft fabric of his suit jacket. 

“‘Love you too, kiddo,” he answered, kissing the girl’s head in a loving gesture. 

\-----------

When Lyra arrived back at the common room, Harry was sitting on one of the couches in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames. 

“It’s late Harry,” she said as she approached the boy. She sat on the other end of the couch, facing Harry with her legs folded criss-cross in front of her. He turned to face her as well, mirroring the way she was sitting. “Shouldn’t you head up to bed?”

  
“As if you have any room to talk, Lyra,” Harry playfully scoffed, but his expression became serious again not even a moment later. “I didn’t know Professor Lupin was your Godfather,” he probed. 

“Oh, Moony?” Lyra answered absentmindedly, wanting a second alone. “Yeah he and Sirius were uh- pretty close.”

  
“Wait…” Harry trailed off, “You’ve called him ‘Moony’ twice now, is he-” 

“Yes, Harry,” Lyra giggled quietly, unable to stop herself. “Lupin was a Marauder.”

  
“Well who were the others?” Harry asked excitedly, suddenly losing the train of thought he was carrying before. 

“Moony was well… Moony-obviously, though I don’t know why,” she said truthfully. “Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail, your dad, James, was Prongs, and my father… he was Padfoot.” 

“Oh,” Harry mumbled so quietly it was almost silent. 

“They were inseparable,” Lyra continued, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. “Sirius and James were like brothers. Sirius and Moony, well, they were closer than that. And he just- he ruined it.”

  
“Lyra…” Harry sighed as she began to cry softly to herself. 

Lyra was embarrassed. This was the second Gryffindor she had cried to, all because of the insane man she was supposed to call her father. None of this was right. 

“I’m so sorry, Harry, really,” she cried. 

“Oh, Lyra,” Harry moved forward and brought the girl into an awkward hug, trying to calm her down. “It isn’t your fault.” 

She didn’t respond to him, but finally got her tears under control. “I’m going to make this right, I promise you,” she said after a few moments. With that she stood and began walking towards the girls dormitories. “Good night, Harry.”

  
“Night, Ly,” Harry responded with a sad smile before retreating up the stairs to his own room. 

\------------

Lyra wasn’t in Divination with the iconic trio, as she had taken it the year prior at Beauxbatons, but the events of that day’s class certainly left Harry shaken. SInce he and the girl had formed a new bond, he decided to tell her about it. 

“Trelawny- she said-” He stumbled on his words, obviously nervous. “She said he’d be back. Tonight. Something about midnights, and slaves, and masters, and- and-”

“Harry, calm down,” she tried to comfort the boy, even though she was beginning to panic, herself. What could he possibly be going on about? “Who will be back?”

  
“Sirius Black.” 

“Oh-” Lyra took a deep breath in. “Well, Trelawny is like- batshit crazy right?”

“I- I thought so too, but,” he was terrified, and she was beginning to be terrified too. “I saw him. Clearly, in the crystal ball.” 

  
“Well we have to talk to Moony!” Lyra insisted, “I’m going to his office tonight anyways!”

“No, no!” Harry said hurriedly. “You can’t bring him into this, not yet at least!”  
“Okay, okay!” she relented. “I won’t say anything.”

  
“Thank you, Ly,” he shook his head, obviously trying to shake his thoughts from his mind. “Just, be careful, please?”

  
“I will,” she asserted. “You too, Harry.”

\------------

That afternoon, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to Hagrid’s hut before Buckbeak’s execution, Lyra went to Remus’ office. As promised, she didn’t say anything about Sirius, though it was worrying her endlessly. They spent a lovely evening together, and she even told him about her being an animagus. He, in turn, told the girl about his being a werewolf. The girl only smiled and hugged her Godfather, having already connected the dots much earlier, but not wanting to spring it on the man. It wouldn’t be right to make him tell her earlier than he was comfortable. However, right before the sun began to set something felt… off. She wanted to make sure everyone was alright. She  _ needed _ to make sure everything was alright. 

“Moony!” she said very suddenly, and Lupin began spluttering on his tea. “Why don’t you show me the map. I haven’t yet seen it in all its glory.” 

He begrudgingly agreed, tapping the map with his wand and saying, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” 

He opened the map and the grounds of Hogwarts began to sprawl out on the parchment. There were alcoves, and little handwritten notes, along with footsteps going every which way. But what caught Lyra’s eye, was the Whomping WIllow. 

“Moony,” she said, pointing to the clutter of rapidly moving footsteps. “I believe we’ve got a problem.” 

And certainly, Lyra was right, there was indeed a problem. Approaching the Whomping Willow and entering the Shrieking shack were Harry, Ron and Hermione of course. However, they were accompanied by Sirius Black… and Peter Pettigrew. 

“If Pettigrew is alive…” Lupin muttered. “That means-”

  
“What does it mean, Moony?” Lyra asked, slightly panicking. 

“It means your father is innocent, kiddo,” Remus cracked a small smile. 

“Well we’ve got to go after them!” Lyra shrieked frantically. 

“I’ve got to after them,” Remus looked at his Goddaughter sternly. “I’ll be damned if you get hurt on my accord.”

Lyra wanted to argue, but knew she’d get nowhere with the man. He was incredibly stubborn, but she was incredibly clever. So after she promised Lupin to stay out of the way and he cast a locking spell on the door, she swiftly opened the window and transformed into a raven, flying towards the shrieking shack. 

When she found a hole in the ceiling and flew down into it, the scene she found was extremely unsettling. Ron was laid on the floor of a disgusting room, coated with grime and torn apart by some unknown force. No wonder they thought the shack was haunted. Nevertheless, Ron was injured with what looked to be a dog bite, presumably her father’s doing. And in his hands was a squirming Scabbers, no Pettigrew, trying desperately to break free from Ron’s tight hold. Hermione and Harry stood closely in front of Ron, taking a protective stance in front of their friends. Hermione was rattling on about Remus being a werewolf, and no one noticed the small black bird enter and perch on the end of an old, torn up cot. 

“Yes, you glow like the sun. And you howl at the moon!” Sirius looked wildly at the rat that he knew to be Pettigrew. Obviously he wanted to get on with things, and Lyra let out a hoot of discontentment at her father’s worn and dishevelled state. She may not have had particularly positive feelings towards the man, but she couldn’t blame him for all of the things Pettigrew had done. She may have learned of his innocence only fleeting minutes earlier, but a spot in her heart had already softened towards the man. Just seeing Moony‘s smile upon his sudden revelation made her heart swell. If he could love a man like Sirius Black so deeply, maybe one day, she could too. 

Upon hearing her, Lupin swung his head around to the source of the noise. The three Hogwarts students noticed her as well, looking incredibly confused. They thought she would be back in the common room by now. “Goddamnit, Lyra!” Remus huffed. “I told you to stay put!” 

At the mention of his daughter’s name, Sirius’ head rapidly turned towards the bird. He looked at Remus with deep confusion written all over his face before he turned to the cot again, and instead saw a thirteen year old girl sitting there. She bore a striking resemblance to him. 

“Now, now,” she shot him a lazy grin, holding back her own tears and she saw some well up in her father’s eyes. “Don’t let my presence stop you from making things right.”

He swiftly moved towards her and enveloped her in a hug, kissing the top of her head tenderly, as if she may disappear at any given moment. The three Hogwarts students looked incredulous, and tears of his own began to collect in Remus’ eyes. 

Only a few short seconds later, Sirius looked back over to Remus, taking the sleeves of the man’s suit in his hands desperately. “Enough talk! He dies. Now. If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone,” he urged. 

“Wait, Sirius-” Lupin eyes Black, unsure of what to do next. 

“I did my waiting!” the latter screamed furiously, desperately, at his dearest  _ friend _ . “Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!” he spat his next words at Lupin, “trust me, you wouldn’t have lasted a week.”

  
Lupin sighed, before looking between the scared and angry trio in one corner, his dearest beside him, and Lyra, who was still sitting silently, but cautiously on the end of the cot. “Alright then. As you wish.”

Suddenly, Harry cried out, “No!” but when he raised his wand towards Sirius, Remus easily disarmed him. So Harry resorted to yelling at the man instead. “You betrayed my parents! You sold them to Voldemort!”

“It’s a lie!” Sirius defended himself, “I would’ve never betrayed James and Lily!”

“Harry!” Professor Lupin cut in. “You have to listen-”

“Did he listen?” Harry screamed. “Did he listen when my mother was dying? Did he hear her screaming!?”

“No! I wasn’t there!” Sirius shouted back. “And I’ll regret that for the rest of my life!” 

Harry looked right at Black, his eyes glittering with tears, when Lyra decided to step in. “Someone else betrayed your parents, Harry,” she explained softly. Hermione and Ron looked at her in confusion. 

“Shes right, Harry,” Remus nodded when his Goddaughter spoke, slinging a protective arm around her shoulder. Sirius noticed this and stiffened. His biggest regret of all was not being there for Remus and Lyra. “Someone in this room right now. Someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead.”

“Someone who’s as good as dead,” Sirius spat, eyeing Ron, or more specifically- Scabbers. 

“What are you talking about?” Harry’s breath was unsteady, as if he couldn’t quite comprehend what was going on. “There’s nobody here!”

  
“Oh yes there is…” Sirius said before looking wildly over to Ron and continuing on in a sing-songy voice, “ _come out, come out, Peter! Come out, come out, and play!”_

“You’re mad!” Ron shook his head in a mix of fear and disbelief. 

Harry looks between Ron and Sirius in curiosity and as Lupin and Black raise their wands they hear the voice of Severus Snape cry out, “Expelliarmus!” 

As their wands fly from their face, everyone turns to face a smug Snape standing in the doorway. “Ah, vengeance is sweet,” he sneered, eyeing Sirius. “How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you.”

“Severus-” Remus interrupted, his voice shaking. 

“I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle,” Snape spat at Lupin. “And here’s my proof.”

  
“Brilliant! And, as usual, dead wrong,” Sirius rolled his eyes at his nemesis from his school days. “Now give us our wands back. Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to.” 

As he approached, Snape held his wand to Black’s throat. “Give me a reason,” he sneered, his voice laced with poison. “I beg you.” 

“Don’t be a fool, Severus,” Remus warned the man. The four teenagers looked on in absolute disbelief. 

“He can’t help it,” Sirius chided, incredibly childishly. “It's habit by now.” 

“Quiet, Sirius!” Remus reprimanded. 

“Look at you too, quarrelling like an old married couple already,” Snape crooned. This caused Lyra to snort with laughter, causing the greasy-haired Professor’s gaze to fall on her for a moment before returning to Remus and Sirius. “The creature and the criminal.”

  
“Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set!” Sirius huffed. 

“Witty as ever I see. Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors?” when Sirius visibly flinched at the man’s words, Snape’s lips curled into a cruel smile. “Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness. But I'll do my best.” He gestured to the door before saying, “after you.” 

As everyone turns to leave, Harry sees something on one of the old tables. Suddenly, he pointed his wand at Snape and cried out, “Expelliarmus! 

“Harry!” Hermione scolded, shocked. Lyra looked impressed, as did Remus and Sirius. “You just attacked a  _ teacher _ !” 

“You said Peter before,” Harry spoke, brushing off Hermione’s comment, his own voice shaking with the sheer surprise of the situation. “Peter, who?”

“Peter Pettigrew,” Lyra said when no one else spoke up after a second. “He was at school with Moony and my father,” Sirius seemed to melt at the mention of Remus’ old nickname, but his composure came back as soon as it left him. “They thought he was their friend.”   
  


“No,” Harry shook his head stubbornly. “Pettigrews dead.  _ He _ ,” Harry pointed at Sirius with an accusatory finger, “killed him!”

Sirius laughed mirthlessly, despair glistening in his tired eyes. 

“I thought so too,” Lupin spoke, eyeing Lyra protectively. “Until you mentioned seeing him on the map.” 

“The map must be lying then-” Harry began, but was interrupted by Sirius. 

“The map never lies! And Pettigrew isn’t dead! He’s right there!” he points at Ron, the three students look bewildered. 

“M-Me?” Ron stuttered, terrified. “It’s lunatic…”   
  


“Not you, you idiot,” Sirius was growing more and more frustrated by the minute. “Your rat!”   
  


“Scabbers!?” Ron asked in pure disbelief. “But Scabbers has been in my family for-”

“Twelve years? A curiously long time for a common garden rat. And he’s missing a toe isn’t he?” As he spoke, Sirius was unfolding a copy of  _ The Daily Prophet _ , the one that showcased the Weasley family in Egypt. Scabbers sitting on Ron’s shoulder.

“So what?” Ron scoffed, defensively. 

“So all they could find of Pettigrew was his…” the gears in Harry’s head were turning now, the puzzle pieces finally beginning to fit together and form a proper picture. 

“His finger,” Sirius finished for him. “Bloody coward cut it off so everyone would think he’s dead. Then he transformed into a rat, and ran off into the sewer after he set off the explosion.”

Scabbers was squirming violently in Ron’s grasp, so Harry said the first thing that came to mind. “Show me.” 

Lupin and Sirius turned to Ron, and the boy gasped in fear,” What are you going to do to him!?” 

“Together?” Sirius smirked, and Remus nodded at him. They raised their wands simultaneously, and as Scabbers attempted to dash away, a stream of blue-white light hit him midair. With a thud, a balding man with bucked-teeth and a round middle fell the short distance to the floor. 

“S-Sirius?” the man stutters. “Remus? My o-old fr-friends!”

Neither man speaks, only glaring at Pettigrew. Peter flaps his hands nervously, revealing his missing index finger to the room. When he spotted an open window and tried to make a break for it, Sirius shoved him back down with his boot Peter’s nose twitched in an incredibly rat-like fashion, and his gaze landed on Harry. 

“Harry! Look at you! Y-you look just like your father. Like James,” Peter was struggling to speak, every part of him shaking in fear. “We were the best of friends, he and I-” 

“Shut up!” Sirius screamed. 

“I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius!” Peter rambled on. “What would you have done?”   
  


“I would have died!” Sirius yelled at his old friend in response. If he could even be called that anymore. “I would have died rather than betray my friends! And you should’ve realized Peter, that if Voldemort didn’t kill you-” 

“We would,” Remus finished for him. 

Lyra was both incredibly impressed and utterly terrified. She didn’t want to see the two men in front of her become murderers, but at the same time, Peter had what was coming to him. 

“No….Nno…. You- can’t” he groveled, before his gaze found Ron’s. “Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat…”

When Ron coiled back in disgust, he then turned to Hermione. 

“Sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't let them…” he began, but stopped when he saw a girl in the opposite corner, keeping an eye on Snape. She looked eerily familiar to him, and had her chin held high in the way recognized from Sirius in first year. So turning to crawl towards her, he began, “Lyra, dear girl. I remember when you were a baby. Oh how good those days were. You must remember me, how-” 

“You will not speak to her!” Lupin yelled at Pettigrew, making Sirius feel a hot sort of jealousy in his stomach. Shouldn’t he be the one doing this sort of thing? Shouldn’t he be the one protecting his child. 

“You will not even so much as mention my child, Pettigrew,” he sneered at the rat-like man grovelling on the ground in front of his daughter. She looked at him with a cool stare, not saying anything. When Remus and Sirius pointed their wands at him, Harry suddenly cried out into the shack. 

“No!” his voice echoed. “You can’t kill him!” 

  
  



	7. "i watch the work of my kin, bold and boyful. toying somewhere between love and abuse."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family, dates, and court cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this update took so long and that it's only one chapter, but i've barely had time to breathe- let alone write. 
> 
> i was very recently involved in two productions- "hello, dolly!" and "the sound of music." dolly just ended, and i have about two weeks until rehearsals are every day for sound. i'm going to try to write as much as i can within these next two weeks, but i do have midterms coming up. between school, rehearsal, and life, i don't know how much i'll be able to get done. (don't worry, everything was covid safe and we even performed with masks on for hello, dolly!")
> 
> thank you for your support, and i'm sorry i can't be as consistent as i would like to be for the time being. 
> 
> i love you all so much!!

“Harry,” Lupin sharply inhaled in disbelief. “This man…”

  
` “I know what he is, but we’ll take him to the castle.”

  
“Bless you, boy! Bless you-” Pettigrew groveled, groping at Harry’s legs. 

“Get off!” Harry kicked the man off of him, knocking him to the ground. “I said we’d take you to the castle! After that, the dementors can have him.” 

They all struggled for a while after that, to be able to move both Pettigrew and Snape from the tunnel that led out to the Whomping Willow. Peter again, attempted to plead and grovel with Ron and Hermione, trying to change his fate. Neither of them will budge. Snape was in a stupor, put under the  _ Somnambulist _ charm. As Hermione excellently quipped, it’s normally used to transport the seriously deranged. 

Hermione and Remus kept an eye on Pettigrew, and Ron clutched his injured leg as he watched snape wander in mindless circles. Sirius and Harry were a small ways off from the rest of the group, gazing at the castle and speaking peacefully. Lyra grew wistful and sat next to Remus, laying her head on his shoulder. 

“Moony?” she muttered into his ear, and he laid his head on top of hers. 

“Yes, kiddo?” he responded softly.

“Why did he talk to Harry first?” Lyra sighed. “I mean, I get Harry’s his Godson and all, but, I’m his daughter, aren’t I?”

“I’ve never been able to explain the thoughts that turned through that man’s head,” Remus shook his own as he spoke of his lover. “But I know he wants nothing more than to form a relationship with you. I believe he may first be paying a debt he thinks he owes to James.”

“You’ll still be here for me, won’t you, Moony?”

“Of course, kiddo,” He kissed her hair, and pulled her into a side hug. “I love you, Lyra.” 

“I love you too, Moony,” she smiled softly and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, as she was nodding off, she heard Harry approaching. 

“Sirius wants to speak with you,” he said softly, offering a hand to help the girl up. She took it and brushed off the dust and dirt that had collected on her lap. With one last look at Moony, she took a deep breath and walked over to where her father was sitting. 

“Lyra,” he said shakily when she sat down beside him. “I- you don’t understand how much I’ve missed you. I regret every day that I was unable to be in your life. But, at least you had Remus, eh? That has to count for something. I wish I could’ve been there, and I’m sorry I wasn’t, but there’s no one I’d rather you with than him.”   
  


A look of confusion passed the girl’s face before she realized, “Oh, you- you don’t know,” she breathed. 

“Don’t know what?” Sirius asked, his turn to be confused. 

“I only met Moony at the start of this school term,” she explained, fidgeting with the delicate gold rings that adorned her fingers. She stopped wearing silver as soon as she discovered Remus was a werewolf. 

“I-” he looked taken aback. “Who brought you up then?”

“Dumbledore stuck me in the care of the Malfoys, Lucius, and Narcissa.”

At her words, her father brought Lyra into a tight embrace. She could feel his tears falling into her hair. She began to cry as well, tears latching onto the dirty Azkaban robes he wore. 

“I never wanted that life for you, pup,” he whispered to her. “I’m so sorry.”

And so they sat, and they talked. They talked for what felt like hours, secrets were shared and promises were made. However, right before curfew was to be lifted, Hermione came and got them. 

“Siri- er- Mr. Black,” Hermione said awkwardly, causing Sirius to let out a bark of laughter. “We’re going to see Professor Dumbledore. Professor Lupin told you to go as Padfoot, whatever that means, so we won’t get spotted by the dementors.”   
  


They trekked into the castle, Padfoot trotting along happily in between Remus and Lyra. They arrived at his door, and when Remus muttered the password, they found Minerva McGonagall inside. 

As if on cue, McGonagall turned around and let out a scream at the sight of Pettigrew. “P-Peter P-Pettigrew! But you’re- he’s supposed to be dead!” She looked around the room at the newcomers and Snape broke out of his stupor. 

“What in-” he began before seeing Pettigrew for himself. “Oh- So they were-”

“Right?” Lyra laughed humorlessly. “Yeah, you’re a little late there Professor.” 

No one cared to scold her for her disrespect, the shock of the moment still settling in for everyone. 

“Mr. Black,” Dumbledore began, eyeing Padfoot with amusement playing in his eyes. “Might as well make yourself known then.”

“Why thank you, Albus,” he winked at his old headmaster when he transfigured back into himself. “Ahhh, Minnie! It’s been some while.”   
  


It took everything in her not to scream, but the bewilderment she felt consumed any fear that lingered. “Explain all of this at once!” she shrieked. 

And so, they did. The Minister of Magic was called immediately, and a trial was to be set up a week from the date. Peter was taken into immediate custody by Aurors, as was Sirius. But he returned only a few hours later, with orders to stay under close watch at Hogwarts until the trial. However, under no circumstances were uninvolved students to find out. This was made incredibly clear. 

It finally felt like things would be made right. But of course, nothing ever goes perfectly according to plan. 

\------------

Custody. That was the next big issue. Sirius’ name was publicly cleared. The Dementors performed The Kiss on Peter Pettigrew. It all happened so fast that Lyra barely had time to think about the Malfoys, let alone the fact that they were her legal guardians. And they weren't going to give her up so easily, not when she was such an incredibly important asset to the Dark Lord. 

“Lyra, my darling,” Narissa spoke softly to the girl the evening before the trial. It was to be a closed case and not many people would be allowed in the courtroom. Lyra herself wasn’t even allowed to be in attendance for some inane reason. She instead, would be spending the day with Blaise, (that was set up by the Malfoys, not wanting Lyra to run off with ‘blood traitors and mudbloods’) on that fateful Saturday. “We’ve got everything under control. You trust us, right?”   


“Completely,” Lyra said without faltering. She was lying. 

And so with special permission from McGonagall, Lyra and Blaise spent the day together in Hogsmeade, much to Draco’s dismay. While yes, Blaise was his mate, he trusted no boys around Lyra. She was like a little sister to him, and anyone who hurt her would be damned, no matter their title or status. 

The two sat at a small table at The Three Broomsticks for what felt like the millionth time, but this particular day something felt off- and it wasn’t only due to the fact that a custody case surrounding Lyra’s future was going on in London as they spoke. 

“Lyra,” Blaise finally spoke, after they sat silently sipping their butterbeer for a few minutes. 

“Hmm?” Lyra asked, fishing a cigarette from the pocket of her skirt. She had found a fifth-year girl with a steady supply and had taken up smoking as a way to calm her nerves. 

“Wait is that a muggle cigarette?” Blaise asked, confused. “Aren’t we purebloods? And like… thirteen?”   
  


“Yes, yes,” she sighed, brushing off his concerns. “Don’t tell Draco? Please?” she shot him a mischievous smile, raising her eyebrows at the boy. 

He laughed at her then, a real, heartfelt laugh resounded from deep in his gut. “You’re such a handful, Ly,” he shook his head in amusement. 

“So I’m taking that as a ‘yes,’” she rolled her eyes and smirked to herself. She was quite pleased she’d been able to bring such joy to his day when her own was a fleeting mess of bundled nerves. To be honest, Lyra had taken a keen interest in the boy. They seemed to be constantly together, and she felt a little squeeze in her chest every time he flashed his pearly smile. 

“Uhm, so,” he cleared his throat, his dark skin flushing, matching the blush on Lyra’s own fawn face. “I wanted to ask you if you-” he took a deep breath in, “wanted to go on a date?”    


She giggled a little before replying, “Is that not what this is then, Zabini?” 

He looked flustered for a moment, before recovering and going back to his usual suave self. The last few moments were entirely out of character for him, but Lyra found it endearing. “Of course it is, baby. I just wanted to make sure you knew.” 

“Uh-huh,” she giggled, biting down on her bottom lip as she smiled. “And don’t call me baby.  _ Merlin _ , I hate it?”   
  


“What shall I call you then?” he quirked an eyebrow. “ _ Sweets _ ? My Dear? Darling?”   
  


“Just Lyra will do, thanks,” she shook her head with a small breath of laughter and took his hands from across the table. She examined the collection of rings on his slender fingers, admiring the silver against his skin. 

“Alright, love,” he chuckled, lacing his own fingers through hers. 

“I suppose ‘love’ will do as well,” she met his eyes with a sweet smile, and if only for a moment, she forgot about the custody issues, and her father, and the fact that her new boyfriend (if he could yet be called that, at the ripe age of thirteen), was adorned with silver despite one of her father figures being a werewolf. That was at least until Narcissa came storming into the pub. 

Lyra stood at once, a nervous gleam in her eyes. “What happened?” she pressed almost immediately, meeting her aunt halfway. 

She didn’t respond, only toom Lyra by the arm and began to bring her towards the fireplace. “Thank you for keeping her company today Blaise,” she said to the boy with a forced, tight-lipped smile. “I will return her tomorrow by lunch.” 

With that, Narcissa threw the floo powder for her, and she was standing in the fireplace of Malfoy Manor, hurrying out of the fireplace as to not pile on top of Narcissa when she arrived only seconds later. 

“Cissy?” Lyra asked again, but Narcissa only walked into the dining room, calling for a house-elf to bring two glasses of brandy. Immediately Lyra knew this would not be good. The girl was only allowed to drink when something had gone out of their favor. Usually, however, she did not indulge in more than a few rudimentary sips. At least- she didn’t in front of her aunt and uncle. Parties, as well as hanging out with Draco and his friends were entirely different occasions. “What happened!?” she quickened her pace to catch up to her aunt. 

She almost denied the small glass being thrust at her from the hand of a quivering house-elf but decided this was a conversation she would rather  _ not _ have sober. It seemed the entire Manor knew that Narcissa was angry. 

“Joint custody,” she hissed after a moment. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Lyra responded, confused by the situation. 

“Until you are of age,” Narcissa’s words had an obvious edge as she nursed her glass, “we will alternate holidays and split the summer months.”   
  


“You and Sirius?” Lyra clarified, almost giddy at the fact that she’d be with her father- and presumably Remus.

“Yes,” she said shortly, before taking another sip of her brandy. “Lucius went to fetch Draco, they will be home for dinner. Please be presentable.”   
  


“Of course, Cissy,” she doted, wanting to stay on her aunt’s good side. When she went up to kiss her cheek, Lyra whispered into the older woman’s ear. “Remember what this can do for us.” 

Dinner was tense. She could feel the anger radiating off of everyone in the room, and Draco continuously sent her worrying glances throughout the night. 

Lucius was the first to speak, his voice smooth although Lyra could hear the stress in it. “You are to protect your values above all, Lyra,” he met her eyes with an incredibly serious look in his own. “Living with a filthy blood traitor will do you no good, so you must watch your mind very carefully.”

“I wouldn’t dream of doing anything else,” she replied, her tone determined. “However, this situation may present a certain few-  _ advantages _ .” 

“And those are?” Draco scoffed. 

“Inside information,” she said simply. She hoped no one could see through her lie. “I get them to trust me, and I infiltrated their ranks. The Dark Lord will be incredibly pleased when he reemerges.” 

“We don’t give you nearly enough credit for your intelligence,” Lucius shook his head. “I haven’t the slightest idea of why in Salazar’s name you were sorted into Gryffindor.”   
  


“I’m more idiotically brave than I am cunning,” she smirked. “A trait that’s quite apparent in my following a strange professor into a ‘haunted shack.”    
  


“Very true,” Narcissa sighed in relief, glad the girl appeared to be sticking true to the way she was raised. 

When they’d returned to their rooms, Lyra sat at her desk to write to her father after taking a bath. She was a few sentences in before she heard a knock at her door. 

“Ly?” Draco called, his voice muffled by the door. 

“Come in,” she called back, folding the parchment and placing it under a few books so her cousin wouldn’t get curious as to what she was writing. A few moments later she heard the door creak open and she turned to see Draco standing in the doorframe, sweatpants and a t-shirt clinging to his pale body. 

She could tell by the look on his face that she was about to get a lecture, but interrupted before he could even begin. “Draco, do not worry about me. I’m doing this out of duty, and I know you understand that more than anyone.” 

He sighed, knowing he couldn’t talk back to her when hi8s whole life was written out before him. He would act out of honor and duty alone. “At the first sign of trouble, you’ll contact us first,” he insisted. “Lyra you’re practically my sister. I couldn’t bear it if you were to get hurt.” 

“I will be careful,” she nodded tiredly. 

“Goodnight, Lyra,” he turned around to leave and shot her one last worried look before he shut the door. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

She wrote her father an incredibly mundane letter, as she was sure all post going in and out of the Manor were under surveillance, before retiring to bed. Merlin knew what would come next. 

  
  
  



	8. “drugs in the bathroom, stupid and young (stupid in love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goodbyes, relationships, revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a REALLY short chapter. like literally a page and a half on google docs. this is a filler chapter to sum up third year, and i’m hoping to get the next chapter (which will be the summer of ‘94) out by thursday, but i can’t make any promises :)

When Lyra returned to Hogwarts the next morning, she immediately went to Remus’ office. She was met with an unexpected sight upon her arrival. Professor Lupin had all of his belongings packed and was handing the Marauder’s map back to Harry with a smile on his face. 

“Moony?” she asked, gaining his attention. “Why are you leaving.” 

“Ah, kiddo,” he gave her a sad smile, and Harry got the hint, leaving. “It’ll only be a time until the news that I’m a werewolf gets out. We cut it close last night, with the moon being tonight.” 

“Dumbledore fired you?” she asked incredulously.

“No, Lyra, I’ve resigned.”   
  


“But, you-” she tried to protest. 

“Besides,” he interrupted her with a stern look. “Your father needs me now more than ever. He’s been behind bars for twelve years, and he needs a hand readjusting to society.”

However much she wanted to, Lyra couldn’t argue with him there. All she did was pull him into a tight embrace and mumble into his suit-clad chest, “I’ll miss you.” 

“And I’ll miss you,” he stroked her hair lovingly, “but we have you for the second half of the summer.” 

She looked up at him, teary-eyed but smiling. “Is this a bad time to tell you I have a maybe-boyfriend?”

He shook his head in surprise, letting out a shocked laugh. “Who!?” 

“Blaise Zabini,” she said with a grimace, already knowing what he was going to say. 

He took a deep breath, and his response was shocking. “I will be saving my words for the next time we’re together. Prepare yourself,” there was an air of softness in his voice, but Lyra knew he wasn’t entirely joking. 

“Goodbye, Moony,” she bit back her tears. “I love you.” 

Picking up his things, he gave her a sad smile. “I love you more,” and with that, Lyra was left alone in the little office. 

\---------

She spent that Sunday evening in the Slytherin common room due to Draco’s pestering. When everyone else was incredibly invested with a match of Wizard’s chess between Crabbe and Draco, Lyra found herself alone with Blaise, her head in his lap and his hands in her hair. 

“What are we?” she smiled sweetly up at him. 

“Well,” he smiled back, “I’d love to call you. my girlfriend.”

“I like the sound of that,” she took one of his hands and threaded her fingers through his own. 

“I’m glad,” he smirked down at her. “Now watch this.” 

She sat up, suddenly nervous. “What are you about to do?”

He stood on the couch, a cocky smirk plastered across his face. “I, Blaise Zabini,” he announced, gaining everyone’s attention, “am proud to call myself the boyfriend of the ever-so-lovely Lyra Andromeda Black!”

Lyra tugged him back down on the couch, her face red. “What the hell!?” she managed, before Draco came storming up to them. 

“What the hell!?” he repeated, making Blaise chuckle. 

“Don’t worry Malfoy, I’m in it for more than just her body. I won’t be defiling your dear cousin,” Blaise said, and a new worry popped into Lyra’s young mind. Boys really did that? But the furrowed brow on Draco’s face made her confirm that thought almost immediately. 

“Not like you’d be my first snog,” Lyra laughed at the irate look that crossed Draco’s face.

“What!?” he roared, and Lyra and Blaise burst into hysterics. 

“Please!” Lyra caught her breath, shaking her head. “With all of the boys at Beauxbatons, you don’t think at least a couple tugged me into broom closets in second year?”

“Go, Lyra,” Blaise looked her up and down, experience making the girl more appealing in his eyes. In all honesty, Lyra found this disgusting, but she was too blind-sighted by the boy's affections to care. 

“We’ll talk later,” Draco mumbled angrily and stomped back over to the ornate chess table. 

Lyra and Blaise returned to their original position on the couch, and with his fingers entwined in her raven locks, they sat in bliss. 

\---------

The next morning, Blaise met Lyra outside of the Great Hall and the two walked to breakfast hand in hand. Whenever Lyra was about to move over to the Slytherin table to sit with her boyfriend, however, she noticed a commotion at the Gryffindor table. 

“I’m gonna go see what that’s about, my love,” Lyra whispered to her beau, squeezing his hand before walking over to her housemates. 

Everyone looked amazed as they realized that Harry had just received the newest Firebolt. 

“Who sent that?” someone shouted from down the table. 

“There’s no note!” someone else responded. 

Hermione only smiled knowingly, picking up an inconspicuous-looking feather from the wrapping. Lyra shared a look with Ron and Harry, and they all knew it belonged to Buckbeak. Sirius had sent Harry the broom. 

In Lyra’s usual place, a small, black, velvet box sat on her plate. A similar, yet much, much smaller, father rested on top beneath a red wax-seal. 

She smiled to herself as she opened it, and gazed upon a gold-plated necklace of the moon passing through  _ Canis Major _ . She knew immediately that it was meant to be Remus and Sirius. With a knowing smile, she asked Ginny to put in on her. 

\---------

That night in the common room Lyra sat with Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender Brown. 

“Don’t let the day’s distractions blind you from the fact that we all saw you walk into the Great Hall holding hands with Zabini,” Hermione raised an accusing eyebrow at Lyra.

“I thought you’d hold better company than that,” Ginny agreed. 

“Look,” Lyra sighed, not wanting to have to explain herself to her friends, but knowing they were only looking after her. “I’m coming of age next year, and I'm expected to start dating soon enough. Blaise is a nice boy, and he’s at least a step above the rest of them.” 

“Lyra, he’s a purist. A Death-Eater-in-training!” Ginny shot back at her. 

“Well they think I’m one too!” Lyra shouted, “If I want any chance of survival, I need to blend in. Merlin only knows what would happen if they realized that I won’t be taking their side.” 

The three girls looked floored. Besides the chaos at Hogwarts, they never had to be cautious in their own homes. They were loved and taken care of no matter what. They were shocked that Lyra couldn’t say the same. 

“They wouldn’t hurt you, would they?” Lavender asked softly. 

“When I was nine years old,” Lyra began, staring into the fire with a distant look on her face. “I asked why we treated our house elves so poorly. ‘I mean, they’re alive too, aren’t they? We don’t treat our human staff that way, so why is it different for the elves?

“Well I got put in my place very quickly, and when I tried to argue again…” she took a deep breath. “Lucius used the Crutacius Curse.” 

“What!?” Ginny exclaimed. Lavender gasped and Lyra could've sworn she saw a silent tear fall down Hermione’s face. 

“‘It is what happens to those who do not fall in line,’ he said,” she took a deep breath in. “I’m immune to Veritaserum and I can break out of the Impirius Curse- but nothing compares to the unimaginable torture that the Crutacius Curse brings.” 

“I don’t know what to say…” Lavender spoke quietly, as if too loud of a sound might break her friend. 

“Then stay silent,” Lyra offered the girl a sympathetic and watery-eyed smile, despite being the one who experienced such a thing. Wiping her eyes and displaying a fake-smirk on her face, she continued. “I’m up to bed. This summer is bound to be interesting and I’d like to get a wink of sleep before it begins.” 

After she disappeared, the three remaining girls sat silently, thinking amongst themselves. What else had Lyra gone through that she didn’t deem important or relevant enough to mention? What unimaginable horrors had the girl suffered? What they would never realize, is that those questions had boundless answers- ones they could not stand to hear. 


End file.
